Giants
Giants are a race of towering humanoids closely related to Dwarves. Just as their smaller brethren, their age of glory was long ago ended by the Kyn hordes. Although they experienced a resurgence during the Second Cycle, they appear to be a race very much on the decline. Physical Description Giants are towering humanoids between 14-18 feet in height, and stories tell of them formerly being taller yet. Like Dwarves, they have a bronze-gold, almost metallic skin, heavy beards, and squared ears. They often have a stockier looking frame, despite their immense size. History Dwarves and Giants once had a great empire that stretched most of Jhanin and into Achaemen where they fought the First Kyn. Because most people think Kyn originate from Jhanin, one can probably imagine how long ago the Kyn shattered theirEmpire. The Giants believe they and the Dwarves were created by the god Armela, out of the great rock that she sculpted the city of Everhold from. From their their empire stretched from Jhanin to Achaemen and even into the northern mountains of Xhalandar. While Dwarves served as craftsmen and scribes, Giants seem to designed to the ambitious leaders and great living engines of war against the threats of the old world. As large creatures however, they have a high upkeep requirement in terms of food, armaments, and even basics like furniture and housing is more complicated. Thus, as the state of the world declined after the invasion, so too has the numbers and power of Giants. Thanks to the prowess of Skandar Dragonsbane, the Giants enjoyed a resurgence of power during the Second Cycle, controlling much of Jhanin. However, a failed invasion of Bael Archas, followed by a number of rebellions from the smaller races slowly ate away at his legacy. While propped up by Thrakul Kulakas, allying with him would prove to be the end of the last great Giant kingdom. Culture While Dwarves tend to be complacent beings, Giants are ambitious individuals. Larger than the other mortal races, it is not hard to imagine why Giants can grow to be seen as bullies or strongmen. They can give off the impression of being greedy due to the high costs of living for a being of their size. That is not to say all Giants are brutes however. Many Giants value family and honor. To resist such temptations of their raw power is considered a great strength. However, as time goes on, a certain melancholy has befallen the race. Giants in Jhanin retain some semblance of their ancient culture, though are limited to scattered family units. Those in Achaemen and Xhalandar tend to be little more than raging barbarians. There's few giants in Khaz Vedran, though they have managed their own secluded mountain cities in its north-western regions. Custom Edition Stats Average Height: 13´ 10˝–18´ 0˝ Average Weight: 1100 – 2200 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Strength, Constitution, or Wisdom Size: Large Speed: 7 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Armelic Large: Your size provides many traits. * You can wield large sized weapons. Your unarmed attacks, and natural attacks granted by abilities (such as the Savage’s Primal Weapons) increase by 1 step. * Your reach with melee weapons is naturally 2. * You unfortunately take a -1 penalty to AC and Reflex * You gain a +1 bonus to Fortitude. * Creatures smaller than you attempting to escape a grapple always make their checks against your Fortitude defence. * You occupy a 2x2 space. Stonecunning: You gain a free 5 point background that relates to stonework and masonry. Mountain’s Fortitude: You gain the following power. Mountain’s Fortitude Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: You are hit by an attack. Effect: You take half damage from the attack. If the attack’s damage was multiplied, you instead remove the multiplier. Strength of the Mountain: You gain toughness as a bonus feat. Trivia * The Giants were created as a major race in Gen2 Canon to help capture a more northern, norse feel. They also helped explain why the now-tall dwarves are called dwarves. Category:Races